Heroic Legacy
by BRYAN34
Summary: Max is chosen to save a kingdom called Norvania. But when his sister is captured, can he defeat the evil and create the sword that would restore light to the world whenever darkness rises in Norvania?


**Heroic Legacy**

**A Dragon Tales Fanfiction**

**Chapter 1**

**The Beginning of The Legacy**

**Description: Max starts to have dreams that tell him to get the sword of light in the forest of the kingdom of Norvania. However, he wonders why he has these dreams. But one day, 7-year-old Max, 9-year-old Emmy, and 9-year-old Enrique go to Dragon Land after their dragon friends, while playing a board game, while their parents were busy with their business, called them. When they got to Dragon Land after doing the rhyme, they are greeted by Ord's hug and they see Quetzal. Quetzal tells them to go to the Stickleback Mountains to retrieve a potion for his magic. So they go there and see that the potion is in a dark cave. While helping Ord with his fear of the darkness, they find the potion. However, they accidentally open a passageway to a room with walls speaking of a legend from another world. It claims to have the "alternate world" said to be only accessible through a mysterious forest in Dragon Land. They go back to Quetzal, give him the potion, and ask him about what they saw on the walls. Quetzal says that the wall is a legend of another world when they take him to the walls. Max is the most eager to find out what the alternate world is. However, Quetzal warns them to be extra careful in the forest. When they get to the forest, Emmy wonders what is inside it as they walk into it. Everyone sees some sticks at a man's house in the forest. He said that each of them should use the sticks since they are all wooden swords and that the area up ahead is dangerous. Each of them also gets a wooden shield. They learn how to battle and enter more of the forest. However, when they get to what seems to look like the portal to the alternate world, all of them are knocked out by a giant monster, which takes Emmy with him to the alternate world. Max sees the monster take Emmy into the portal before he passes out. The rest of the gang wakes up at the man's house. He says the monster took Emmy to the kingdom of Norvania, the alternate world. Max rushes through the portal and ends up at a temple after realizing the kingdom of Norvania is where he must go to find the sword of light. Along the way, Max takes out monsters and finds a shield. There, he sees a teenager spirit. Max realizes that the teenager is actually himself 8 years in the future. He tells him that the spirits told him that he was the chosen one for the sword of light of Norvania: The Shining Sword. He also learns his shield is the Shining Shield. Max grabs the Shining Sword from the pedestal and pulls it out, but faints. When Max wakes up, he is at The School in the Sky, but much different. When he looks into the mirror after Quetzal asks him where is Emmy and what happened to him, he looks like Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour, but with The Shining Sword on his back and the Shining Shield on his back as well. But he remembers that Emmy was last seen being taken by a monster into the portal. Max heads into the forest to find Emmy, now as Clay Acarius and being taught by his master: his 15-year-old spirit. The gang accompanies him, with Quetzal following him.**

**Here are the character descriptions for each of the main characters in this story. **

Max: The main hero of the story. He has dreams of the Shining Sword and what power it possesses. One day, he goes to Dragon Land and enters a forest that begins his adventure when his sister, Emmy, is captured by a gigantic monster, which is actually the demon Zarigon from the legends wanting revenge on Norvania's Sages of Light. In order to save his sister, he must use the Shining Sword and Shining Shield as Clay Acarius to face the evil servants of Zarigon with his mentor: his 15 year old self. He faces giant monsters in each section of Norvania, from peaceful forests to high mountains to oceanic seas. He even goes as far as a desert, a snowy mountain, the sky, and even space, all to stop Zarigon and save his sister, whom he does not realize until later in the story what her goal is in Norvania. He gets his own motorcycle at one point of the story when he enters a huge city where the castle is located. He learns that Emmy has a role in the battle they are in and faces Zarigon's human form to finish him off for good and restore peace to the world of Dragon Land, Norvania, and even his own planet.

Clay Acarius: Max's persona when he grabs the Shining Sword from a temple in the forest. He learns to use the Shining Sword and later upgrades it to the Hero Sword from flames of the goddesses of Norvania. He also gets his own motorcycle and faces the demon Zarigon to end his reign of terror and protect the worlds in danger, but not before taking out his servants. His friends are surprised at his form at first, but they learn later about why he is like this. He has better sword abilities than Max when he was younger especially since he has the power of light on his side now. He is now a 15 year old in this form.

Max's Spirit: A spirit who resembles Max when he would be 15 years old. He guides Max to his goal of being the hero of the kingdom of Norvania. He is the one who sent Max his dreams of obtaining the Shining Sword. Along the way, he helps Max as Clay defeat Zarigon and his evil servants. He tells Max about why Zarigon wanted Emmy. He also tells him about his destiny to give the Shining Sword power. The power will ultimately make it become the Master Blade, Ultimate Sword of Light. Max's Spirit helps Max very well in this story.

Emmy: Max's sister and the human who Zarigon is after. Her destiny is to become the Princess of Norvania. However, she is captured in her new form, which she becomes after Clay meets her in the Yorgalif Sea Castle. Zarigon then meets Clay face to face for the first time. Emmy is transformed into Princess Ace, princess of Norvania. Immediately, she runs away to safety to prevent her spirit from being caught by Zarigon. However, later on, she is captured and used for a ritual to give Zarigon ultimate power, but Clay rescues her before he can get power and kills Zarigon in a duel with him in both his human and monster forms.

Princess Ace: Emmy's light form. She is captured by Zarigon near the end of the story, but is rescued by Clay.

Zarigon: The main villain. He was at first a beast, but later a human. He is killed by Clay, but after Clay restores peace to Norvania. He also sees him take out his monsters in his temples.

**So literally, there are 4 major characters since 2 of them are alter egos of another character. So let's get started with this story!**

**Max's Dream**

Max is walking in his dream.

"Where am I?", he asked.

"TAKE THY SWORD FROM THE FOREST.", a voice said.

Max was surprised when he heard that.

"THY SWORD OF LIGHT WILL HELP YOU.", the voice said again.

"Why will the sword of light help me?", Max asked.

"THY SWORD WILL HELP BRING PEACE TO THE KINGDOM OF NORVANIA!", the voice said before the dream ended.

**Max's Room**

Max wakes up because of the alarm clock.

"Just what does that voice mean anyway?", he asked himself.

Max has had a dream for a couple days now to save Norvania with the sword of light from the forest.

"It's been with me for a while, so I better tell someone. Maybe my sister Emmy and my friends Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie can know. Maybe even Quetzal.", Max said.

**A Few Days Later**

Max was playing a board game with Emmy and Enrique.

"I could tell them now, but I'd rather wait until we are with our Dragon friends.", Max thought.

Emmy and Enrique noticed Max's concerned face.

Suddenly, the Dragon Scale glowed.

"The dragons are calling us! Let's go!", Emmy said.

As the 3 went to get the scale, Max still had his dreams about Norvania in mind.

"Good, since they might understand. Especially Quetzal.", he thought.

Emmy got the scale from the drawer, opened the case, and she, Max, and Enrique grabbed hold of the scale.

"_I wish, I wish, with all my heart to fly with dragons in a land apart",_ they said.

The dragons on the wallpaper then came off, spun around them, and transported the 3 to Dragon Land.

**Dragon Land**

Max, Emmy, and Enrique arrived at Dragon Land in a flash.

Their friends Ord, Cassie, Zak, and Wheezie were waiting for them, as well as Quetzal.

"Max! Emmy! Enrique! You've made it!", said Ord as he ran up to hug them.

"Hey!", Emmy said before she, Max, and Enrique were squished by Ord's hug and then he put them down.

"Ola ninos! I have a task for you today.", said Quetzal.

"What is it Quetzal?", Enrique asked him.

"I want you to go and find a potion located deep inside a cave in the Stickleback Mountains. You need to use this bottle to get the potion since the potion is in a fountain.", said Quetzal.

"We have the map, so if we use it, we can locate where the cave is.", said Cassie.

"Good luck ninos!", said Quetzal.

Max, Emmy, and Enrique go onto the dragons and the dragons flew towards the Stickleback Mountains.

As they flew Max looked concerned.

"Norvania seems like a suspicious place. I wonder where that is.", he thought.

**Stickleback Mountains**

After a while of flying, the dragons arrived at the cave in the Stickleback Mountains where the potion is.

"Guys, can you help me get through this?", Ord asked.

"Sure Ord.", said Zak.

So everyone helped Ord as they got through the cave.

**In the Cave**

After a while of walking, they found the potion fountain.

Cassie got the potion glass out of her pouch, got potion from the fountain and into the bottle, and closed the bottle with a cork.

"Why does Quetzal need this potion?", Emmy asked.

"I don't know.", said Cassie.

Wheezie then saw a door behind the fountain.

"What's that?", she asked as she ran to it.

"EASY WHEEZIE!", said Zak.

The gang followed Zak and Wheezie.

When they touched the door, they found another room.

In the room, there was writing along the walls.

"What is this room?", Max asked.

"This writing should tell us.", said Emmy.

She read the inscription.

"_Those who seek the alternate world must go through the Dragon Land Forest, go through the portal, and exit the forest from the bridge nearby the path to thy Forest Temple.", _it said.

"I don't get this.", said Enrique.

"Maybe Quetzal can tell us.", said Emmy.

Max saw a drawing on the walls as the gang left.

It was a human with a sword about to battle an evil creature.

"The alternate world… IT'S NORVANIA!", said Max.

He saw photos of more creatures.

"These creatures must be what I have to defeat with the Sword of Norvania. I'll find that sword and bring peace to this Norvania place.", said Max.

"Max? Are you there?", Emmy asked.

"Coming!", said Max.

Max then ran out, having something on his mind.

"Emmy, you need to realize that I must save the alternate world, which is Norvania.", he thought.

**School In the Sky**

The dragons and kids were back at the School in the Sky to give Quetzal the potion, as he asked.

"Gracias ninos.", said Quetzal.

"You're welcome Quetzal. What is the potion for?", Emmy asked.

"This potion is one of my healing potions. It will help dragons residing in Dragon Land.", said Quetzal.

"We also found this room near the fountain which said that there's a forest in Dragon Land that has a portal to this "alternate world". Do you know about it?", Enrique asked.

"Hmm. I've never seen or heard of this world. Come show it to me.", said Quetzal.

So they went back to the cave.

**Mysterious Room**

The gang returned to the room with Quetzal.

"Ah, I see. This wall tells a tale about an alternate world that can only be entered from Dragon Land.", said Quetzal as he saw the walls.

"I want to see this world for myself!", said Max, secretly knowing that he would get the Sword of Norvania that way.

The gang also agreed to go.

"Be careful ninos! I've never heard about this forest.", said Quetzal.

**The Forest**

The gang found the forest in Dragon Land.

"This forest seems nice.", said Zak.

The gang entered the forest.

"I need to find that sword.", Max thought.

"What could be dangerous about this forest?", Emmy asked.

The gang walked for a while and they came across a house where a man lived.

A bunch of sticks were at his house.

A man was sitting down on a rock.

He resembled an Ordonian.

As they were walking, the man spotted the gang and he stood up and walked towards them.

"Excuse me, kids and dragons, but are you heading to the alternate world?", he asked.

"Alternate world?", they all asked.

"Yep. If you are heading there, then I need to teach you how to fight off the monsters there!", he said.

The man stood up and got the sticks.

"Wait. Did you say fight the monsters?", Zak asked.

"Yep. They want some princess of some kingdom. I don't know what it's called, but you must practice to battle so that the monsters will not harm you.", said the man.

So the man taught the gang how to battle with the swords by using techniques such as thrusts, swings, and a spin attack.

Everyone mastered the skills excellently.

"Good job! Now keep those swords to battle the monsters. Also, take these shields.", the man said.

The gang each had their very own wooden shield.

"Thanks mister!", the gang said.

"You're welcome! Now good luck!", he said.

The gang then headed towards the portal at the end of the forest.

"Still no monsters so far. I wonder what I will have to battle as this hero of Norvania.", Max thought.

The forest looked like a very long path until the portal appeared.

"Is this the portal?", Cassie asked.

"LLLOOOVVEE IITTT!", said Wheezie as she saw it.

Suddenly, an earthquake was made.

A gigantic monster came out of the portal.

"IT'S GONNA EAT US!", Zak screamed.

"I may not have the sword from Norvania with me, but I must fight on against this thing!", Max thought.

The gigantic monster then used its arms to knock out each member of the gang very easily.

Max saw what happened.

The monster then grabbed Emmy and took her into the portal.

"EMMY!", said Max before he passed out.

The monster then disappeared through the portal.

"Oh no!", said the man as he ran up to the gang, passed out.

The man took the dragons and kids back to his house.

**Later**

Max woke up.

"Ah, you're awake. I believe your friend, or should I say sister was taken by a huge monster.", said the man.

"Yeah. I remember. That monster went into the portal afterwards.", said Max.

"Oh no! Emmy's gone!", said Ord and cried.

"What are we going to do?", Cassie asked sadly.

"Nothing! Emmy's gone!", said Zak sadly.

"That monster has taken her to the kingdom of Norvania through that portal. Who knows what happens next!", said the man.

Suddenly, Max remembered his dreams.

"Norvania! I know now! I think that monster is the one I must defeat. It's that creature! I've got to go after that monster!", he thought.

Max got his wooden sword and his wooden shield and went towards the portal.

"Max! Wait!", said the gang.

They all followed him.

Max saw the portal after running for a while.

"If this is the portal to Norvania, then I'll go through this!", he said.

Max took a deep breath and went through the portal.

**Norvanian Forest**

Max came out of the other side of the portal and found himself in Norvania.

"So this is Norvania. Emmy should be around here somewhere.", he said.

He saw that he was in the ruins of a temple.

Max then left the temple and went into the forest.

Just then, monsters appeared.

"So you are the ones I must defeat!", Max said as he slashed the monsters to death.

As Max rushed through the forest taking out monsters, he heard a voice.

"Good, chosen one. Now head towards the light since you will need the item in the light to save Norvania.", it said.

"Light?", Max thought.

Then, he saw a light from the sky point towards somewhere.

"This wooden sword is not powerful enough to defeat that monster. I better use the item from that light.", said Max.

Just then, he saw a shield.

Max walked up to it.

"This shield seems strong enough.", he said as he replaced his wooden shield with it.

The shield had a symbol on it.

Max then continued to follow the light.

More monsters then appeared to attack him, but he took them out.

Then, one monster struck him, but Max guarded the attack with his shield, which sustained no damage.

Max then slashed the monster to death immediately.

"Wow! This shield is impenetrable!", said Max after defeating the monster.

**Temple**

After a while of running and taking down monsters, Max came to the temple.

He saw a sword on a pedestal.

"That sword might actually be what I need to defeat that monster.", Max thought.

He walked up to it.

A spirit then appeared in front of him.

"You are the chosen one to save Norvania. Take the sword and defeat Zarigon.", said the spirit.

"Zarigon? Who is that? The evil I must defeat?", Max asked.

"Yes. In fact, he was actually that monster who captured your sister!", said the spirit.

The spirit revealed then himself as a teenager.

"Woah.", said Max.

"Max, I am you 7 years from now. In 7 years, you will be me and take down the evil with the sword you see in front of you.", said Max's Spirit.

"Woah.", said Max.

"Yep. The shield you have right now is called the Shining Shield. The sword is the Shining Sword. Remove it from the pedestal and save Norvania!", said Max's Spirit.

Max then walked up and pulled the sword right out from the pedestal, but then fainted immediately.

The light from the sky then shined on Max and began to transform him.

"We must return to the dragon you know as Quetzal.", said Max Spirit as he warped Max as he was transforming.

A great light then engulfed them and took both of them back to The School in the Sky.

The light then passed by Zak, Wheezie, Cassie, Ord, and Enrique and took them back to the School in the Sky as it exited the portal.

"Where are we going?", Zak asked.

The light then disappeared and the gang was back in the School in the Sky.

**The School in the Sky**

The gang was back in the School in the Sky.

Quetzal was waiting for them.

"Ah ninos. You have all come.", he said.

"Quetzal, some light took us here!", said Cassie.

"There's more we have to tell you.", said Enrique.

"Ah yes, but is there someone right there? You might know who he is, so he might be able to tell you all the story.", Quetzal asked as he pointed at a mysterious human.

The gang saw the human.

The human was out cold.

He had the Shining Shield Max had, as well as the actual Shining Sword.

The human then regained consciousness immediately.

He saw that he was in The School in the Sky.

He saw that the gang was looking at him.

"Ord? Cassie? Zak? Wheezie? Enrique? And Quetzal? Is it really you guys? Are we in the School in the Sky right now?", he asked.

"How does he know us?", Ord asked.

The person was actually Max!

"My voice sounds different! But why?", Max thought.

He noticed that he was taller and older.

"Maybe this mirror could help you, Maxito.", said Quetzal as he gave him a mirror.

The gang gasped after hearing what Quetzal said.

Max looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked exactly like Clay from Mario Tennis: Power Tour.

His clothes were the same as him, as well as his hairstyle, face, and body.

"I've changed into this! So this is how I'm going to save Norvania and save Emmy.", said Max in Clay's voice.

The gang looked confused.

"They seem confused Max. Maybe telling them the truth should help them understand what is going on right now.", said Max's Spirit as he appeared as a spirit.

Everyone except for Quetzal and Max gasped.

"Who is that?", Cassie asked.

"I'm going to tell you what is going on right now, since this is very important. You all better listen carefully, so that you can understand.", said Max.

Everyone was ready to listen.

"You see, I've been having these dreams lately about saving this kingdom called Norvania, as I mentioned before. The man told us about that world as he told us about Emmy being captured, remember?", said Max.

The gang shook their heads.

"Anyway, the dreams I've been having had voices, telling me to get the sword of Norvania. Remember the words marked on that stone were talking about a world that is accessible from a portal in the forest? Well, Norvania is in fact the world beyond the portal!", said Max.

"We know that Max. But please, tell us more about Norvania.", said Enrique.

"You know that a giant monster stole Emmy and took her into the alternate world. That's because he is Zarigon, the one trying to take over Norvania and bring chaos to spread the land. However, when I went into the portal, I battled multiple monsters and found this shield in a Norvanian Forest from the other side of the portal. This shield is called the Shining Shield. It is the shield that repels evil.", said Max.

The gang then stared in awe of the shield.

Then, I came across this temple and found the Shining Sword, which is this sword right here.", said Max as he took out the sword.

The gang again stared in awe.

"As I was about to grab it, I met this spirit. He's going to be my guide as I save Norvania, especially since he is my future self.", said Max.

The gang then gasped.

"Indeed. Max will need to traverse through the dangerous parts of Norvania in order to save it and Emmy, his sister. This form he is in will help him, since he will have to stay in this form to save Norvania.", said Max's Spirit.

"Dangerous!?", the gang said.

"I know. But I must, since it's my destiny. I must not rest until Norvania and my sister are safe from harm.", said Max.

"Emmy was last seen being taken into the portal by that monster named Zarigon. We should follow him.", said Max's Spirit.

"We're going back into the forest? Oh no we're not!", said Zak.

Max then rushed out and headed towards the forest.

**Dragon Land Field**

As he ran towards the forest, Max noticed he ran faster than he usually did and ran farther until he stopped to notice how fast and how far he ran.

"This new body gives me much more strength! I better use it wisely!", he said.

"Yes Max. It's true. You are fast in this form. But you must get used to this form, since you will have to stay in the form you are in to save Norvania and defeat Zarigon, remember?", said Max's Spirit.

"I know. But I just wanted to test this new body out.", said Max.

He then continued to run towards the forest.

The gang followed him in the sky.

"What's with Max? He's more fast than he was before he became this new person.", said Enrique as he saw Max running.

"Yeah, since we cannot keep up with him. He's just outrunning us!", said Ord.

"That's because this new form makes him older. He's faster, stronger, and more athletic. He'll need all that in order to save Norvania and defeat Zarigon.", said Quetzal.

After a while of running, Max came across the forest that had the portal.

"This is the forest with the portal to Norvania.", said Max.

The gang then caught up to him.

"Max!", everyone except Quetzal said as they descended.

"Max! Be careful!", said Cassie.

"Don't worry guys! I'm going in! I might be scared, but I must be brave to save Norvania.", said Max.

Max then bravely went in, as well as the rest of the gang.

"Emmy, don't worry. I'm coming to save you. With these new powers, I'll defeat Zarigon and save the kingdom of Norvania, which are both part of my destiny and my Heroic Legacy!", he thought.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**Chapter 2: Into the Forest!**

**Description: Max and the gang find the man in the forest again. He was surprised at how Max has changed and grown. With the help of his 15-year-old self, he is led to the Forest Temple. He also learns that the forest is called the Ulmus Forest. Max bravely enters the Ulmus Forest Temple and searches for Emmy. He faces a monster, but what is it? After the battle, Max is surprised to see something on the other side of the forest, but what is it? Find out next chapter!**


End file.
